Where Chains will Never bind You
by TheLovelyJudy
Summary: Hermione is alone. Harry and Ron are dead. Voldemort has won. And she finds herself struggling to keep her beloved daughter safe, selling her body and soul to support her. Who would have known, Draco would be the one to lift her from the shadows? Inspired by Les Miserables. COMPLETE. Please R


Summary: At twenty-four years old, Hermione is alone. Harry and Ron are dead. Voldemort has won. And she finds herself struggling to keep her beloved daughter safe, selling her body and soul to support her. Who would have known, Draco would be the one to lift her from the shadows? Inspired by Les Miserables.

.

.

.

Warnings: Character Deaths, Prostitution.

-Disclaimer: Les Miserables belongs to Victor Hugo and to the wonderful people who were brilliant and talented enough to turn it into the most breathtaking, gorgeous, heart wrenching,** Draco: Get on with it already!** Fine, good Merlin! I don't own Les Mis or Harry Potter or Tom Felton (Que sad Violin music...)

**Songs Used**

::**Lovely Ladies, I dreamed a Dream, Look Down, Fantine's Arrest, Come to Me, Castle on a Cloud, Epilogue/Do you Hear the People Sing?::**

* * *

_I smell women, smell 'em in the air_

_Think I'll drop my anchor in that_

_Harbor over there. Seven days at sea_

_Can make you hungry for a poke_

_Even stokers, need a little stoke!_

The sneers of men, with their crooked yellow teeth and their whiskey stained breath…this was the smell that surrounded her like a never ending nightmare. She'd been thrown out of her job at one of Draco Malfoy's many workshops; surprisingly Malfoy wasn't as cruel to his employees as one might expect but that didn't mean she liked him or forgave him for turning a blind eye when they dragged her out and she screamed; _"Draco! Draco please help me! I have a child! Please!"_ the man who'd thrown her out ordered her to be whipped immediately for daring to speak a pureblood's name.

Draco was not as evil as all that, Hermione didn't know that he'd been talking to a possible business partner and that the men had placed a silence charm around them so nothing would distract them. Draco had too many workers to keep track of everyone, but had he known that Hermione Granger had been thrown out onto the street to fend for herself in a cruel, heartless world—he would've stopped in a heartbeat. As it were, Draco didn't realize that Granger even worked for him.

Hermione avoided him as best as she could, it wasn't until she was being thrown out after the foreman found out about her "bastard" child that she'd tried clawing her way up the grand stairs to his office; screaming and crying and pleading for the sake of her little child. Her darling Madeline. Work for muggleborns was scarce, it had taken her almost four months to find her job at the factory and it had paid only so much. She sent everything to her child, starving herself in the process.

Lost and cold, Hermione wandered through Knockturn Alley—where the bottom feeders of the magical world walked their daily lives. Mudbloods and blood traitors, prostitutes and murderers; It smelled of semen, blood, vomit, and piss. She refused to allow herself to think of what might have been if Harry had beat Voldemort, if Ron hadn't killed himself. Neither one was the father to Madeline, no the father was Draco Malfoy himself. Hermione wasn't sure if he would have been a good father or not, she'd never given him a chance to prove it. She'd kept it a secret, fearing that Draco would order her to have to undergo an abortion. He had that power, being a pureblood.

_Lovely ladies_

_Waiting for a bite_

_Ready for the costumers_

_Who only come at night_

_Lovely ladies, ready for_

_The call, standing up or_

_Lying down or anyway at all_

_Bargain prices up against the wall_

Voldemort had died the year before, but nothing was getting better. The new minister was a coward; who spent more time accusing and pointing fingers instead of trying to raise people up like Hermione into the light again. The magical world had become a case system, as it were. The wealthy, pureblood wizards and witches were on top; next came half-bloods, blood-traitors, and finally muggleborns and squibs like herself. A woman suddenly grabbed her hand, and offered to pay her 6 galleons for her long curly hair. Desperate, Hermione agreed—crying in silent agony as her beautiful waves were viciously and carelessly hacked off. Wandering even more, there were other voices now from the most pitiful looking people; they all smelled like walking sewers and she knew she didn't smell like fresh strawberries either.

"Come over, sweetheart…it's 10 galleons for a tooth"

"Come here, my dear, I'll pay you well for your youth"

So she sold her back molars, afterwards huddling herself against a wall and whimpering in pain. There had been no drug or spell to relieve the pain, a man was coming at her—with hungry eyes and a sneer on his dry, cracked lips. "Well, aren't you a pretty thing. Lovely lady, come along and join us…" he poked at her jaw, and she slapped his hand away with a pain filled grunt. A prostitute with dead eyes knelt down in front of her, her hand cold and calloused against her arm.

"**Come on, dearie, why all the fuss? You're no better than the rest of us. Life has thrown you at the bottom of the heap, join your sisters…make money in your sleep. That's right dearie, show him what you've got…that's right,honey, let him have the lot**"

This was for Madeline, she told herself as she followed a man in his forties into an alleyway. Think about how much you'll make, you'll be able to pay for her medicine…maybe you can buy her a new doll. She unbuckles the man's trousers, forcing back a cry of emotional agony when he rips open her blouse, grabbing at her breasts with greedy and calloused hands. She whispers into his ear, **"Come on sweetheart…you can wear your shoes, don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse?"** and in her own mind; "**easy money…lying a bed…or up against a wall…just as well they never see the hate that's in your head. Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?**"

Before she knew it, he was inside of her. Fucking her against the wall, "tell me you love this" he growls at her, Hermione doesn't love this at all. This is painful and he smells horrible and she wants to die. "It feels so good baby, oh yes! YES!" He slams his hips one final time into hers, filling her with his horrible essence. She can't stop the tears that fall at this moment. He steps away from her, fixing his pants and throwing a few coins at her. Hermione waits for him to leave before retrieving the money.

8 galleons

What has happened to her? To her life? Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, a happy and intelligent and brave young woman with promise. She could have been a professor at Hogwarts…ha…Hogwarts. The school she'd once loved was now a mockery of what it once was, a crumbled up castle that had been destroyed by death eaters and turned into a place where drunkards and homeless roamed; pissing on the walls and vomiting all over the place. She'd made love to Draco Malfoy at the Malfoy manor, after Bellatrix had tortured her.

She'd begged him to make her feel loved, to touch her. She'd loved him since her 5th year and—thinking that she would die—asked him to take her virginity, to which he'd scoffed at first. Telling her that was delusional from the torture; but she kept on pleading and he gave in. It was first time she'd felt a man inside of her, strong and gentle and passionate. But it wasn't the first time they'd kissed in the course of three years. They'd dated secretly for that time, kissing and touching and laughing. He told her she was his but he never said he loved her. She wondered now if she still thought of her, of what happened to her. She was seeing men regularly now, even had some returning costumers.

And she was getting even better and shutting herself down, faking orgasms came as easily to her as breathing did…which was an ironic statement of course, since she found it difficult to breathe most of the time. Hermione had left Madeline with the Notts; the Aunt and Uncle to Theodore Nott, a Slytherin who Hermione had had the misfortune of knowing back in her Hogwarts days. But Maxwell and Sylvia Nott were the only people willing to take in a bastard child, the mother of whom was a Gryffindor Muggleborn, best friend of Harry Potter.

Here, she hid in the shadows and read a letter written from Mrs. Nott:

_Dear Hermione,_

_The 15 galleons you sent us was very appreciated, but it was not enough for Madeline's medicine or her supper; we have a child ourselves remember. Maxwell graciously took money from his own pocket to pay for her medicine but we could only afford so much and you and I both know work is scarce, we need more money dear Hermione and soon. Your Madeline is growing weaker by the day._

_Sylvia Nott_

So Hermione worked harder, degrading and dehumanizing herself hour after hour until she could barely walk, until all she could taste was semen, until she didn't feel anything anymore. In 2 weeks she scraped up 70 galleons, and immediately sent it to the Nott house. Medicine cost 25 galleons apparently, and Hermione was happy for the first time in a very long time. This would be enough to get a decent supply of medicine, now she would get enough money for a train ticket.

She would be reunited with her angel. They would live in a fairy tale cottage covered in wild flowers, and she would sing her lullabies and scold her and kiss her and send her to time outs. But something horrible was happening, no matter how much she sent—never keeping any for herself—the reply always came back saying that the price had gone up or that something else was wrong; Hermione wrote back with anger seeping through the black ink. She was smart, nothing could take that away.

Hermione demanded to know what they were doing with her money, was Madeline even sick? And if she was, were they actually doing everything to help her? It was Maxwell who replied and threatened to kick the child out onto the street if Hermione didn't start respecting her elders and hand over the money she owed them, for being good enough to take care of her bastard child.

* * *

Draco Malfoy owned _The Black Witch Bar_ but almost never went there, he'd bought it for his good friend Blaise Zabini. It was a night club located between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley; the front facing the brightness of Diagon and the back—the bathrooms and the storage areas and all that—facing the bleakness of Knockturn. Draco standing in the storage room, looking down at the sadness and sickness before him; everywhere he went he heard the chant.

_Look down and see the beggars at your feet__  
__Look down and show some mercy if you can__  
__Look down and see the sweepings of the street__  
__Look down, look down,__  
__Upon your fellow man!_

He would think of them at night, when everything was still and frozen. And he would cry for them, for the lost souls of a world that had once held so much beauty and promise. At the age of thirteen he'd been brainwashed by his father to think that Muggleborn's and those who were not wealthy deserved to be underneath a Pureblood and nothing more.

Did his father mean **this**?

Draco saw nothing but destruction, agony, filth, and suffering. He opened the window, to let in the cold breeze now as he stood there; looking down. That's when he heard it, a woman singing with a beautiful and broken voice. A voice that told him in a heartbeat that this woman had known more suffering and sadness than anyone ever should, a voice that suggested that she knew she should just give up, but was still struggling to hold onto something resembling hope.

* * *

_There was a time_

_When men were kind_

_When their voices_

_Were soft, and their_

_Words inviting, when_

_There was a time_

_When love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

Hermione closed her eyes, and she could see it all clearly. The day her acceptance letter came in the mail, the first time she opened up her beloved Hogwarts: A History, the first time she mastered a spell, the first time she met Harry and Ron, she remembered that everything was good and beautiful, Dumbledore was going to live forever, she was going to be a Professor someday, and life would always be good and safe and right.

_I dreamed a dream_

_In time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love_

_Would never die_

_I dreamed that God_

_Would be forgiving_

_Then I was young _

_And unafraid, when_

_Dreams were made_

_And used and wasted_

Yes. There was a time when Hermione's mind was filled to the brim with dreams, with hope and love for life and everything around her. The threat of war didn't faze her for a long time, she was confident that Harry's side would win because the good side always wins, it's what every book says.

_There was no_

_Ransom to be paid_

_No song, unsung_

_No wine, un-tasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft_

_As thunder, as they tear_

_Your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream_

_To shame_

She remembered blood and ash, the screams of her fellow Gryffindors as they fell one by one. She remembered realizing in a earth shattering moment, that they were losing. That they were going to lose, Harry was battling with Voldemort one on one and before she knew it; he was lying on his back with his green eyes staring, seeing nothing. Blood and ash. Blood and ash; her daughter was miles from here thank God. But it dawned on her, bringing a horrible and nauseous sensation, what world would Madeline be forced to face now?

Hermione struggled to hold onto her strength, her fire but it got harder and harder. No jobs anywhere, no kindness anywhere, and then finally she managed to land one at the workshop. Avoiding Draco whenever he might come inside, and since they were all wearing the same uniform and really—brown was a very common hair color—it was easy to evade him. She remembered the foremans' fingers bruising her arms as he dragged her away, screaming for someone to show her mercy.

She remembered the first time she allowed a man to take her body against the wall, and she remembers wanting nothing more than to die. Just die. Her dignity, her pride, her love she held for herself, and her morality had been brutally stabbed and buried under a thousand feet of concrete. The only thing that still burned bright, was her love for Madeline. The thought of seeing Madeline again drove Hermione, drove her to give up her self-respect and to sacrifice herself—in every sense of the word—because she needed to hold her daughter in her arms, needed to kiss her and play tag with her.

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days_

_with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he gone,_

_when Autumn came_

_And still I dream_

_he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams_

_that cannot be_

_And there are storms_

_we cannot weather_

_I had a dream, my life would_

_Be so different_

_From this hell_

_I'm living, so different now from it_

_Seemed, now life_

_has killed the dream_

_I dreamed_

Granted, Draco had left her but he had not abandoned Madeline. He knew nothing about Madeline, and Hermione sometimes felt a little bad keeping it from him. Still, she dreamed that he would come barging into her life and all three of them would be happy in that little cottage covered in wild flowers. But Hermione had given up hope, had given up on love long ago. She didn't feel love for men, she didn't feel love for women either. She felt nothing anymore, except for that driving force to be with Madeline again.

* * *

Draco realized now that he was crying, tears running rapidly down his pale face as he listened to this woman's agony, her bitterness, and her suffering—all laid out, her voice raw with emotion.

And it then was finished, Draco could only see the top of her head; for his view was a bird's eye from above. Almost all of her hair was gone and he remembered his father telling him over breakfast, "Muggleborns are selling their hair and teeth for a few galleons, can you believe how pathetic those people are?" and Draco was sick to his stomach. He wondered if selling her hair was easy or hard for her, was it beautiful and thick? Was it straight or curly? Had it been her pride and joy?

A man was walking up to her…

* * *

Hermione saw him coming towards her, and started to walk the other direction. She'd taken three men all at once (the very thought of it made her want to rip off her own flesh and burn it with flames and acid and bleach to _hopefully_ get out the filth and shame) She couldn't handle another man, not right now. She was too sore, too tired, too…broken.

"**Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try. Come closer, you, I'd like to see what I buy. The usual price, for just one slice of your pie…"** Hermione shook her head no and tried pulling away, "I don't want to, No sir, let me go" she stifled a cry when he slammed her against the wall, "Is this a trick? I won't pay more" to which she shook her head no, "No not all" and she hoped he would just go away, she wasn't the only prostitute (Calling herself this resulted in a broken voice moaning inside her head, _Oh…God_…) on this street for Merlin's sake.

But it was his pride that had been hurt. How would it look to his fellow purebloods if he was refused sex from a filthy little whore mudblood? The stupid little wench, oh he'd show her. "You've got some nerve, you little whore! You got some gall"—Hermione: "Please sir, let me go"—"**It's the same with a tart as it with a grocer, the costumer sees what he gets in advance. It's not for the whore to say yes sir or no sir, it's not for the harlot to pick or to choose, and to lead me a dance!"**

Hermione snapped. Pushing him away with strength she didn't know she had, "I'll kill you, you bastard! Try any of that, **even a whore who has gone to the bad won't be had by a RAT!**" she punctuated her biting words with a stinging slap to his face, allowing her nails to rip through his perfect pureblood skin. They both realized that Severus Snape himself was making his way towards them.

The man smirked, Hermione whimpered in fear. She tried kissing him, "Don't report me, please sir! We'll do whatever you want!" but he pushes her away, Snape is a dark and unforgiving figure. **"Tell me quickly, what's the story? Who saw what and why and where? Let him give a full description, let him answer to Lord Snape." **Yes, he was a lord now. A lord of the law, with no pity in his heart, "Snape, would you believe it? I was crossing in the dark, when this prostitute attacked me. You can see she left a mark!" he pointed to the small beads of blood forming on his wound.

"She will answer for her actions, when you make a full report. You may rest assured, good sir, that she will answer to the court." Snape sneers, he recognizes Hermione but feels no need or desire to show any mercy, she is nothing but Potter's little girl friend, an echo of Lily Evans**. "There's a child who sorely needs me, please, good sir—she's but that high, Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail, she'll die!" **She was clutching at her former professor's robes, her tears staining the expensive material. He pushed away so violently that she fell, crumpled onto the cold stone floor.

"A moment of your time, good sir, I do believe this woman's tale" A new voice…a familiar voice…it sounded quite lovely actually, not rough and gravelly like so many she'd heard. "But, my friend, surely you don't mean to—" "She needs a doctor Snape, not a jail!" everything was becoming clearer now, "Can this be?" she mused to herself. "Where will she end, this child without a friend?...I've seen your face before…" Hermione was turned away from him, refusing to turn around now that she knew who it was. It was her Draco, she'd dreamed of him coming back for her and now…

Now she couldn't bear to face him. She was dirty.

"Show me some way to help you…how have you come to grieve, in such a place as this?"

"**Good sir, don't MOCK me now I pray…It's hard enough I've got my pride…You let your foreman send me away, yes you were there…and turned aside**" her anger and hurt took over and she spun around, spitting on him. Draco could have easily lashed out or had her thrown into jail with the wave of a hand, but he didn't move, didn't yell or wave his hand at Snape. "I never did no wrong…" Draco's heart shattered, this was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake; and here she was so…broken.

"Is it true what I've done?"

"My daughter's close to dying"

"To an innocent soul?"

"**If there's a God above, he'd let me die instead"**

Draco suddenly swept her into his arms, "In his name. My task has now begun, I will see it done" He decided right then and there that Granger's child would be reunited with her mother, it was only right for Merlin's sake. And he couldn't stand to see the woman he'd once admired and loved here in a place like this. "But…Draco" Snape tried, but Draco would not be swayed. "Where is your child?" He asked her, his voice gentle and kind.

Hermione was trembling with joy_, oh please…please let this be real. Someone is helping me, someone is showing me kindness and it's Draco Malfoy of all people! _"She's with The Notts" she tells him. "Everything will okay, Granger, I've got you now. I'm taking you to the medic ward, and then I'm going to go get your little girl. What's her name?" Hermione buried her face in his neck, sobbing in her gratitude; "M-Madeline" she felt warm and safe in his arms.

Draco visited her every day, and to both of their horror—she was only getting worse. The years of hardship had taken their toll on her fragile body, years of stress and exhaustion and abuse. On the fifth day, he heard her singing again; with her raw and beautiful and heartbreaking voice.

_Madeline it's turned so cold…_

_Madeline, it's passed your bedtime…_

_You've played the day away_

_And soon it will be night._

_Come to me, Madeline, the light is fading_

_Don't you see? The evening star appearing_

_Come to me, and rest against my shoulder_

_How fast the minutes fly and every minute colder_

_Hurry near, another day is dying_

_Don't you hear? The winter wind is crying_

_There's a darkness which comes without a warning_

_But I will sing you lullabies to wake you in the morning_

Draco sat next to her, kissing her forehead gently. "My Madeline..." she whispered, "...shall live in my protection" Draco promised her, Hermione's eyes glistened with tears of disbelief and happiness. "Take her now..." Draco could feel her slipping away. "Your child will want for nothing" she pressed her palm gently against his cheek. **"My darling...you come from God in heaven. Tell...Maddie I love her...and I'll see when I wake"**

****She gave a few more shuddering breaths and was gone. Draco held and cried for hours, he cried because he'd spent so much time hating the wrong people, he cried because the woman who could have been his wife was dead, he cried because his only child (yes, Hermione had told him on their third day) had spent the first few years of her life being neglected and hurt when she should have been playing and getting into mischief and learning how to feel the world around her.

Draco Malfoy spent the next few weeks tracking her down, it wasn't as easy as one might think. Hermione had probably never registered Madeline and for good reason, there was a pureblood Minister named Dolserva who was trying to pass a law that stated that any births resulting from a pureblood and muggleborn and/or half blood would be terminated and the child immediately killed. But Draco finally found out were the Notts were staying. Again, you'd think that being "friends" with Theodore would have helped him but his fellow Slytherin hadn't spoken to his family or to Draco since the war ended.

He walked through the forest, wand at the ready, and made his way to the small town.

* * *

Madeline had silvery-blue eyes framed by long lashes, pink lips that stood out against her dirt-smudged porcelain skin, and tangled brown hair. She was a beautiful little girl, and her lovely features could not be hidden, not even underneath dirt and rags. She was a simple child, with simple hopes. She remembered that at one time in her life, there had been a very pretty lady who was very nice to her. She was tired, but she needed to finish sweeping the Nott house.

_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there, in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a lady all in white_

_She holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She'd nice to see, and she's soft _

_To touch, she says "Madeline…_

_I love you very much"_

_I know a place where no one's lost_

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

"Well look who's here, the little madam herself! Pretending she's been so awfully good. Better not catch you slacking, better not catch my eye, one hundred galleons your mother sends me…what's that gonna buy? Now pick up that pail, my little princess, and go and draw some water from the well in the wood"

Madeline looked out fearfully into the darkness, her reply was innocent and pleading. "Please do not send me out alone, not in the darkness on my own" to which Mrs. Nott screeched; "Now none of that! Or I'll forget to be nice. You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice. We should never have taken in you in, in the first place! Like mother, like daughter. The scum of the street, how stupid the things we do…still there Madeline? Your tears will do you no good, I told you get some water from the well in the wood"

And so Madeline hurried outside, into the frightening and black forest. Shivering in fear and cold as the winter winds wrapped themselves around her. She sang her song out loud, to offer herself some comfort. When she heard a twig snap, a tall and very handsome man with white-blonde hair stood there; with a small cry, she ran to hide from him. "It's alright, I won't hurt you" he said in a kind voice, "You must be very cold. Hear, bundle yourself up in this" he said, taking off his beautiful coat and wrapping it around her (her hiding place was, after all, behind a tree) she mumbled a thank you and buried her nose in the softness, taking in his scent. "What's your name, love?"

"I'm called Madeline, sir"

The name, the blue-silver eyes, the plump pink lips, the brown curls...she looked so much like Hermione. Draco knew in a heartbeat that this was his and Hermione's little girl. And this was the first time he was meeting her, he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her all over her face and never ever let her go again. But she didn't know who he was. "May I carry your bucket for you, princess?" Madeline blushed and nodded yes, she really liked this man. He was very nice to her, he was nice like the lady in her memories. Soon he was laughing as she swung happily on his arm. They finally reached the Nott household. A decaying mansion covered in graffiti and the stench of firewhiskey and urine.

The Nott's came to the entrance. In the end Draco paid 50 thousand galleons to the Notts in exchange for Madeline. It disgusted him that they asked for that much, that they actually had a price tagged onto a child. But he paid it anyway, and whisked her away. Madeline was only too happy to be away from the Nott family. "Mr. Malfoy, will you be like a papa to me?" she asked, her little voice careful. He picked her up, "Your mother was a very good person, little Madeline...and I loved her very much...She had you and she didn't tell me, you are my daughter and I am your father. I didn't know of you for a long time, but I'm here now. And trust me, princess, you and me...we're going to have so much fun"

* * *

Madeline was twenty years old now, and she'd fallen in love with Andrew Zabini. They were to be married soon, and Draco was dying. He was ready to tell his little girl everything; about how he'd been so cruel in his youth, about how he'd tortured muggleborns, about how he'd been a part of the dark side for a long time before he'd converted. How he'd almost killed Albus Dumbledore under the direction of Lord Voldemort because he'd been scared and confused and lost. He was praying, something he hardly ever did. And then Hermione's beautiful voice, no longer filled with misery, but filled with love and happiness and joy filled the room and enveloped him.

_Good sir, I bless your name_

His voice was weak in his reply: "I am ready, Hermione"

_Good sir, lay down your burden_

_You raised our child in love_

__"She's the best of my life"

_Now you will be with God_

_._

_._

_._

__There was a letter, waiting for Madeline on his bedside. His beautiful child. His pride and joy. She was rushing into the room, and she sobbed as he gently told her that this was the final goodbye. He told her about the letter, and told her that he loved her. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

_Come with me_, _where chains_

_will never bind you, all your grief_

_at last, at last behind you_

_God in heaven, look down on him_

_in mercy. Take my hand_

_I'll lead you to salvation, take my love_

_for love is everlasting _

_and remember the truth that once_

_was spoken, to love another person_

_is to see the face of God_

__Madeline was crying over his dead body, and Draco was walking into the light. Holding his Hermione's hand in his own as the sound of voices rose higher and higher, becoming more powerful. And he found himself standing among a thrilling sight. There stood Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, himself, Hermione Granger, the countless good people who had died, all singing in one powerful voice.

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Lost in the valley of the night_

_It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light_

_For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies_

_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise._

_They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord_

_They will walk behind the ploughshed, the will put away the sword._

_The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward! _

_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums_

_It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes_

_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the baricade is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes! _

Ron grabbed Harry's hand, Harry grabbed Draco's, and Draco grabbed Hermione's. Their voices, accompanied by countless others filled the air of this heaven with hope and brightness and beauty and strength. Draco kissed his Hermione and they watched together as their daughter made her wedding vows.

* * *

**FIN**

**Please Review :D **

(Wipes sweaty eyebrows.)

Les Mis is my favorite musical and I thought it'd be fun to combine it with Harry Potter :) I chose to use Hermione for Fantine instead of Eponine because I feel that if it's someone who is so strong and intelligent, being forced to abandon herself...it makes it that much more tragic. It's very sad to see someone's flame being snuffed out. Especially our beloved know-it-all Ms. Grangers :D

Original Characters of course are Fantine, Jean Valjean, M. Thenadier & Mme. Thenadier, Cosette, and Marius. In the musical there is no romance between Fantine (Hermione) and Valjean (Draco) but I'm a hardcore Dramione fan so...I just can't help myself X)


End file.
